


Morning Glories

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's Back, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, Married Couple, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Lance wakes up to tend to the flower fields at the same time every morning.





	Morning Glories

The weather can be unpredictable, even in the usually-sunny Varadero. This is why he wakes up with the sun to check on the flower fields, because it's better to get up _too_ early than to miss out on even one day because of rain. _I can just go back to bed for an hour after I finish,_ he used to say, but the smell of the flowers was stronger than coffee for waking you up.

He throws on his faded old jeans and an old t-shirt, a hand-me-down from Marco. There's a hole in the armpit and some kind of soda stains that never went away, but he won't even think of tossing it until it's more hole than shirt.

The skies are a perfect shade of blue when he walks outside. _Good._ It's been threatening to rain all week, so either the forecast was wrong or it's waiting till later. He doesn't mind if it waits until later, even if he wouldn't mind going to the beach this afternoon.

Under the clear, brilliant skies, he begins his work. The Juniberries are faring perfectly, but the roses are looking a bit tired and a few weeds have popped up near the marigolds. He doesn't mind weeding so much anymore, though, it's a good challenge.

"I might have known I'd find you out here." Her voice catches his attention a few minutes in, and he turns around. She's still in her nightgown, her hair loose and flowing over her back and shoulders, a bit mussed from sleep. One hand holds a cup of coffee, her other arm draped over her growing belly.

Some days, he still can't believe she's really back with him. It's been three years since their return and barely a two since their wedding, and only another six months before their child arrives. But some mornings, Lance awakens with a pang of fear that he'll open his eyes and find himself alone.

He started the garden to stay close to her after she left. In those days, he barely left it, sometimes even falling asleep among the Juniberries and roses and marigolds.

The scent of the Juniberries reminds him that he's awake and that this is real.

"Thanks." He accepts the offered cup, sipping slowly. Unlike the last few times she tried to make coffee, it tastes just right. A little strong, but she remembered just how much sugar he likes. "I thought you'd still be resting," he says, gesturing to her belly. Allura rolls her eyes, sitting down beside a patch of violets and smoothing her nightown.

"Your mother did warn me how overprotective the McClain men get when their wives are expecting," she sighs. "Both of the doctors say the little one and I are in perfect health." After learning the full story behind Zarkon and Honerva's complications having an heir pre-Lotor, Lance had panicked when Allura told him she was expecting, worried his common blood would be an issue. Luckily, her body had been back to perfect strength by that time, and she hadn't experienced a single problem.

But he worries, because it's just the way he is. Lance sets the cup down on the nearby bench and lies down beside her, resting his cheek against the swell of her middle.

"Hey there," he murmurs, smiling as he feels a flutter in response. "Looks like someone else didn't want to go back to sleep, either."

"Colleen tells me our baby may be the only one in existence to keep a day schedule," Allura says. "Though _your_ mother tells me it might not last." Lance brushes his fingers against her middle, laughing softly as the baby moves again. They're more active than usual this morning, and it has to be the Juniberries.

"I wonder if this garden's missing something," he says at length. Looking around at all the vibrant colors, he can't help but wonder if all the warm colors would benefit from something...

"Something _cool?_ " Allura giggles. "Like Loverboy Lance himself?" Lance blushes, reaching up to playfully poke her nose.

"Maybe something blue..." He sits up, wrapping his arm around her and drawing her close. "Like these skies...or like your eyes."

"Or yours." She brushes her fingers over one of his marks. "Or our lion."

The lions returned after going into space to bring her back, but they're forever inactive, monuments in the center of town. Allura's statue remains, and there's been talk of building an Alfor statue to go with it. As the Red Paladin and the man's technical son-in-law, Lance hopes they go through with the plan.

 _But even if they don't, you're still out there, looking over us._ He gazes towards the brilliantly clear sky, then back towards her.

"Morning glories."

" _Yes._ " Allura strokes his mark again, leaning up to brush her lips to his. "Morning glories. That way, even when it rains, we'll still see a beautiful blue in this garden," she says. "Although I wouldn't object to lilacs, either." Lance smiles, kissing her again.

"Why not both?" He rests his hand on her belly. "The more, the merrier." The baby kicks, and he and Allura both laugh.

"Sounds like we're all in agreement!"

Tending the gardens can wait another hour. In fact, so can the beach for another day. He just wants to enjoy these skies and the warmth of his family beside him.


End file.
